Wicked Opposites
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: Join Ezra,a not-normal demigod,who has mixed parents. There are evil forces everywhere,and that includes a fellow daughter of Poseidon. But this is the mythology world,and someone can have an unexpected wicked opposite. Review! (Penny Jackson is my OC,Ezra is AloneAlyssa's OC)
1. Chapter 1

**I collabed with AloneAlyssa to make this story. I own the plot and my OV,And she own hers OC.**

* * *

The girl with the green eyes were really freaking me out.

My name is Ezra,and I'm thirteen,and no,I won't tell you my last name,because it's really strange,and sometimes I get teased by it. And if you're thinking its some stupid name,no. You're wrong.

I don't have parents,and I don't remember than at all. I stayed at an orphanage,and the people treat me really well. Until one day,my orphanage caretaker told me that I was about to go to school. From what I've managed to find out,a lawyer was paying for me.

Weird right? I know,but it gets weirder.

I usually get a few pitiful looks from a few people,because I'm an orphan. I've got two best friends,Kayla and Jaquiline. I'm not like the stuck up gossiping girls around,wearing high heels and stuff. I'm the one that tries to be unnoticed,unseen. And no,I am not shy at all. I've also got a short temper as well.

Anyways,I was putting a few books inside,because it's the end of the day. I closed my locker door and looked straight,but then suddenly I frowned.

A tall girl stood a few meters away. She had long jet black hair which was dyed blue at the ends,including her bangs,which hid her left eye. One hand was closing her locker,and the other hand shouldered her bag. Her eyes were piercing green-blue,and a grim expression was on her face. She was wearing worn out trainers,ripped flare jeans,a black hoodie with an orange T-shirt poking out. Her hoodie was up,making her look like a serial killer or something.

Then her eyes turned towards me. I quickly looked away,freaking out a bit.

Who is she? I've never seen her before. I quickly checked if she was actually a real person,and not an optical illusion. Sure enough she was standing there,glaring at me. She didn't smile or look at me. Just stared.

As I stared at her,everything around was fading. I started breathing more heavily. She was practically choking me,and the way she stared at me,it seemed as if she was looking right through me,examining my thoughts and trespassing through my secrets. I looked away,my heart pounding.

Everyone was acting as if she was another student,someone who's been her eyes a long time. But this girl looked like she should be in college. What the heck was she doing in a Middle School. I mean,she looks about sixteen or seventeen.

"Hey!" Jaquiline said happily,pouncing on me,Kayla following her. I blinked and stared at her,and she frowned.

"Hey Ez,you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She asked,tilting her head. I wet my lips,feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey,Jackie,there's a girl about a few meters behind me. The one with the black hoodie and black and blue hair? Who is she?" I asked without turning. She looked behind my shoulder.

"That girl? Oh,she's Penny Jackson. She's _way_ out of our league. Why,what's wrong?"

"I-I'm getting the feeling like I've never seen her before." I muttered. They both grinned.

"Don't play games Ez,she's really popular around here. How can you not know her?" Kayla asked.

"I've never seen her,till today. Are you sure...her isn't new?"

Kayla looked at me suspisciously "Ezra,she's been here for two years. Are you okay?"

"I-Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I turned to see that girl again,but she was gone.

.

It takes me about twenty minutes to walk from school to home,and vise versa. Was it just me,or was it getting dark already? Huh,that's weird. I continued to walk,until I heard a crack,like someone stepping on a twig.

Okay,so if this were the movies or something,this is the part where Ishould start running,but I'm not scared. I'm hardly scared of anything. I'm a pretty tough girl,and proud of it. I slowly turned,but there was no one. I started walking again,but a little faster. I had hardly walked five steps,when I heard a growl.

Like,a bear growl. So I started running straight,my heart beating fast,but suddenly I broke out of my chest and ran when something big,black and furry hit me and sent me collapsing on the sidewalk. I fell down,scraping my arms. I turned around to get the shock of my life.

A giant dog was growling at me. And by giant,I mean as large as a truck. It was huge and black,with his fangs having drool sticking. Gross. It's fangs were huge. This thing looked like a huge Bullmastif. But where had it come from? It looked like it had come from nowhere.

Suddenly it pounced,and I closed my eyes and screamed,but the impact didn't hit me. I heard several things at once,like a battle yell,a huge wing flapping,and the Yelp of a puppy.

I started breathing heavily,but I managed to open my eyes. The huge dog was gone. Something was standing in front of me,and it had...wings. Eagle wings. It turned around,and I gasped.

It was Penny Jackson. She was dressed the exact same as before,but the only difference was,she had ten feet long eagle wings spread out behind her,a huge bronze sword in her hand,and her eyes...they were pure blood red.

She was breathing hard,her expression twisted in a scowl. Her expression was the most scariest thing I have ever seen. She didn't speak,but just glared at me.

I took the hint. I grabbed my fallen bag,and without another glance at her,I began to run.

.

"Where am I?" I asked,fear clutching my heart,but also anger. I _hated_ to be toyed with. I heard a chuckle,like it was coming from something dark and powerful.

" _My dear child,"_ it purred,sending shivers down my spine " _You will be claimed soon."_

"W-What? Who are you? Where am I?" I demanded. I was surrounded by nothing but blackness.

" _Soon,dear. Soon."_ Suddenly,the ground beneath me split,and I fell down,screaming.

Suddenly everything around me vanished. I was now standing in a huge throne room,and the person in front of me,it was Peny Jackson,wearing an orange shirt with jeans.

"You!" I gasped,stepping backwards. "What do you want?"

She started smirking,and her eyes began glowing bright red,and eagle wings spread behind her back. I was paralyzed,stuck to the ground.

"I want _you,_ Ezra." She scowled,and lunged.

"Gah!" I sat upwards,sweat beading my forehead,my eyes wide and stinging. I have never gotten a nightmare like that. I looked around,relieved to see that I was in bed. Maybe Penny Jackson had just been an illusion. Sighing in relief,I got dressed and went to the mess hall for breakfast.

If she wasn't an illusion,she has some explaining to do.

.

I rushed to school early,and luckily I wasn't bombarded with a creepy winged devil girl and a huge black dog. A few students were standing around,talking,but someone caught my eye.

It was Penny Jackson. I groaned. Great,she wasn't an illusion. I wanted to hide,but I'm not hiding. I want to know the truth. She can't just scare me and get away with it. I took a deep breath and marched up to her. I stood next to her as she was putting her books inside her locker. I cleared my throat. It was silly and stupid,considering that she was was taller than me. She looked at me politely.

"Am I blocking your locker or something?" She asked,her eyebrows raised. I looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on us.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Um..sorry?" She asked,with a confused smile. Oh,so now this girl wants to act as if nothing had happened? Great. If she wasn't lying,she was an excellent actor.

"Don't act. You killed that huge dog while I was coming back from school,heading to my orphanage." I said sternly,though it was hard to act rude under her piercing green eyes. She frowned at me and looked around.

"Hey,is this a joke or something kid?" She asked,no longer smiling. My eyebrows raised.

"No,I'm telling the truth!" I argued. She examined me for a moment.

"Kid,you're playing a prank on me."

"No,I'm not!" I argued back,feels a bit angry. She tilted her head and stared at me.

"Dude, I've never seen you before. This is my first day here. Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing,favoriting and following!**

 **..**

* * *

"Wait. W-What?" I stammered,not believing my eyes. She narrowed her eyes at me,and I gulped.

"Why would you think that I was already studying in this school?" She asked.

"My friends,Kayla and Jaquiline said that you've been here for two years,and you're really popular here. But I've never seen you before." I admitted. Her eyes widened and she leaned closer.

"Ezra look. After school,meet me right here,and don't you dare go anywhere. I'll take you to your orphanage this time. Whatever you do,don't go anywhere alone."

I stared at her,bewildered. Now was she playing a trick? But she looked serious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because none of us are safe. Meet me right here." She said,then looked behind my shoulder "your friends are coming. I'll see you later."

I turned around to see Kayla and Japqiline walking towards me. I turned back to Penny,but she was gone.

.

School was okay today,but I had a lookout all around,making me serious all day. For once,I actually paid attention to all my teachers. I kept looking around between classes,hoping to see a girl with black and blue hair,but there was no one. That girl was creeping me out more and more.

"I'll see you later guys." I told Kayla and Jaquiline. They nodded and walked off,chatting. I took a deep breath and a voice behind me said, "Good,you're here."

I spun round to see Penny Jackson,looking around anxiously,like she was afraid of being seen. I stared at her. How did she get here so fast?

"Okay,so I'll go to the front of the school and check if the coast is clear. You stay right here,and don't move." She said sternly. I wanted to question her,but I didn't want to see her angry,so I nodded. She turned around and started jogging through several students until she was out of sight.

Within seconds,I saw her walking back to me "Alright,let's go."

We both started striding until we reached the entrance of the school. I felt kind of silly,that a sixteen year old was my chaperone,but I didn't say anything.

"What was that thing that attacked me yesterday?" I asked. She kept looking around.

"That huge dog you mentioned? It was a Helhound,a monster from the Underworld. Also known as hell." She said calmly. My head was spinning with so many questions.

"But-"

"Ezra,relax. I promise your questions will be answered soon. But for now,we have to get you to safety."

"Uh...okay." I muttered,not saying anything. We walked on in silence,every now and then I kept looking at her,hoping that her eyes wouldn't glow red and wings spot behind her back. Finally we reached the same place where I was attacked yesterday. I gulped and continued to walk,but then suddenly I was pinned to the ground.

I screamed out loud as I saw a pair of glowing red eyes and hissing fangs just an inch away from my face. Her nails were extremely sharp and they dug through my neck,piercing me.

" _Ziara will be mine! She will live within me!"_ She scowled in my face. I kept screaming and struggling,trying to get away from her clutches,but it was no use. I was going to die.

She grabbed my arms and started lifting me in the air. I didn't dare try to punch her or anything or else she would drop me and I would go Ker-SPLAT! Though I tried hard,but it was pointless. Her grip was as strong as steel.

Suddenly I heard a shriek,and she let me go. I fell,dreaming as my skin clawed on several branches,until I fell headfirst into a huge bush. My heart beat was intense,and I was breathing heavily. I heard footsteps,and then I saw her face.

Penny Jackson.

"Ezra! Ezra,are you okay? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay in front of my locker? How did you-Oh,never mind." She groaned,grabbing my arm and pulling. The world did a one eighty degree,and everything went black.

.

"She's awake. Now how exactly did she get hurt?"

"I don't know. Like I said,I went to make sure the coast was clear,and when I came back,she was gone. Gods,I shouldn't have left her alone."

I opened my eyes. I was resting in a soft,white bed. A boy with a tan,blond wavy hair,blue eyes and freckles was holding my wrist,as if checking a pulse. My head hurt,but I sat up.

There was a man sitting in a wheelchair,with a blanket over his legs,and he was staring at nowhere in particular. And on the other side of the bed,Penny Jackson stood. I jumped.

"You! Okay,I don't know who you are,but you better stay away from me!" I said warningly,scooting away from her. She looked at me,puzzled.

"What happened to you Ezra?" She asked. The blond boy looked at her.

"You said you didn't know her name!"

"Whoops! Looks like I lied!" She said sarcastically,rolling her eyes. Sassy.

"Okay,where the hell am I?" I asked,confused and annoyed.

"In a safe place." Blonde boy answered casually. I turned towards Penny,feeling angry.

"So,would you care to explain why the hell did you attack me?" I asked. She crossed her arms,looking annoyed.

"And would you care to explain what are you talking about?" She asked me. I started narrating how I got attacked by Penny's weird transformation twice. When I finished,she stared at me with confusion.

"Dude,I don't know what you're talking about. I don't think I can transform into a glowi red eyes freak with eagle wings."

"Oh,so you don't believe me?"

"I do! Believe me,I do. But I'm just saying that I never attacked you."

I nodded,unsure,but then something in my mind clicked.

"Is there someone named Ziara here?" I asked.

Note to self. Never,ask about Ziara,ever again.

As soon as I mentioned it,her face twisted into a scowl,and within seconds,a bronze sword was in her hand. The exact bronze sword that was with her the day she killed the Hellhound. My eyes widened and I scooted back.

"There is no Ziara here,Ezra. So don't you dare mention that name ever again." She growled then walked out. The guy in the wheelchair sighed.

"Apologies,my dear. She's not used to controlling her temper most of the times." He said. The blond boy pursed his lips.

"Ezra,when did you get the first attack?" He asked.

"Two days ago." I answered,hoping he would at least side along with me. But however,he looked confused.

"Penny had only left camp today Ezra."

"But then who was-"

"I really don't know." He sounded just as frustrated and clueless as me "Anyways,can you at least _explain_ where am I?"

"Camp Half Blond" blonde answered "A safe place for people like us."

"What,like an orphanage or something?"

"No not exactly. This is a safe place for demigods. One of your parents were a Greek God,the other one was a mortal."

 _Greek?_

"Greek? There are still Greek Gods around?" I asked,not believing it. Blonde nodded.

"Yeah,and apparently,when they have affair so it has organs,they sire demigods,and you are one."

"So you're saying,either my dad or mom is still alive?"

He nodded. I couldn't believe it. My Greek mom or dad was out there,probably watching me live my life eating a bag of chips. For some reason,that just made me more angry,though I'm not sure why.

"Hard to believe I know" Blonde agreed,reading my thoughts "Demigods attract monsters in the mortal world. This place is the only safe place for us,because here monsters can't attack. The more demigods grow and know about themselves,the more monsters they attract."

"You mean there's more? Like-Like that Hellhound?"

Blonde nodded "Yeah. Oh,my name's Will,by the way. Will Solace." He stuck out his hand,and I shook it awkwardly.

"I'm Ezra."

He seemed to notice I didn't say my last name,but luckily he didn't question me,for which I was grateful for. In the distance,I heard a horn blow.

"Will,could you escort Ezra to the camp fire?" The wheelchair guy asked. Will nodded.

"Sure Chiron." He said,and he wheeled himself out. I stared at Will.

"Camp fire?"

"Yeah. With luck,you'll get claimed."

"Claimed?"

"By your immortal parent. Can you walk?"

"Yeah,yeah I can."

Boy,if only I knew what was about to happen at the camp fire,I would never have gone.

* * *

 **heyy guys! I'm sorry the chapter wasn't Indy ofsmall,but I'm also sorry that from June 7th I will not be able to update. Sorry :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing,favoriting and following!**

 **..**

* * *

I limped to the pavilion,where many were gathering,sitting on different tables. Strange to think the Gods have these many kids. Will pointed out the cabin which I was supposed to be siting with,called the Hermes Cabin. I didn't know what to say,but just went these and sat awkwardly. Luckily,they didn't look at me. I normally wasn't shy,but I didn't want attention.

"Hi" the girl sitting next to me said,making me jump "My name's Karen. Karen Hardy."

"Ezra" I said,relieved to have someone to talk to "I'm new."

"Yeah,I know. Penny brought you in,right?"

"Right.." I admitted,her gaze dropping down. I looked around for her,but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey,I get it. The girl is intimidating,we've all been there,but she's really cool." She said,interpreting my silence perfectly. Karen had long brown hair,light brown eyes with an upturned nose and freckles. She also had a mischievous grin,that made me feel like I should hold on to my belongings.

Empty plates and cups were in front of us. Before I could blink,there was suddenly a hamburger in front of me. I looked around and saw everyone eating,so I took it and took a bite. Perfect.

"If you want something to drink,just take the cup and ask for it. Go on." Karen nudged. I felt stupid,but I took the goblet.

"Uh..water?" I asked. Suddenly cold water was filling my goblet magically. Damn,good stuff around here.

After eating,I heard a thudding sound,like something heavy being slammed on wood. I looked up and gaped.

It was the wheelchair guy,Chiron. But he wasn't in a wheelchair. From where his legs should've been,there were stallion legs. He was part horse. For a moment,I wanted to sit on his back and ride.

"To the Sing Along!" He yelled. Many got up and started moving towards the Bon fire. I sat in the shadows,clearly feeling awkward. But the thing was,I was starting to feel at home. I didn't feel lonely that much.

After the last song,I was feeling drowsy from all the food. The horse guy,Chiron cleared his throat.

"An excellent song! Now,canoe races will-"

Apparently,he couldn't finish his sentence,because suddenly,the Bon fire grew taller,and turned violent neon green. Many gasped and everyone started scooting back,until we were all ten meters away. The fire started growing taller and taller,the middle part going black...and suddenly,a person walked out.

She had blonde brown hair with a slight streak of red. She had blue purple eyes and pale skin,with a few freckles. She was wearing a hoodie (that's a deep purple) a gray t-shirt that says _it's just me, myself and I,right until I die._ Some Jean shorts, with marker stains. Around her neck,a necklace with some mysterious keys on it hung.

Apparently,nobody knew who she was,because there were whispers and talking spread among everyone. However,one person took out her sword and snarled at her.

"I told you to stay away from here." Penny snarled,gripping her sword tightly. The girl smiled coldly at her.

"My sister's presence brought me to my senses," she said coolly. Then suddenly she looked straight,right into my eyes. I shivered,she had the same aura as Penny had.

"Ezra." She said calmly "I have returned."

Everyones eyes turned towards me,and as if someone was controlling me,I got up. How did she know my name? Who is she? She's my sister? Penny was looking at me as if my hair was on fire.

"You...you.." Was all she could mention. The girl laughed.

"What's wrong _Lady_ Jackson? Sight of the future dim now huh?" She taunted. A muscle was jumping in Penny's jawline,yet she didn't speak. Her fists were white on her sword hilt.

"Who-who are you?" I suddenly asked. Everyone turned back towards me,and my face went red.

The girl's face had an unnatural shadow on it,the atmosphere getting cold. "My name is Ziara. I was created when Artemis was angry with Poseidon, so she had moonlight hit a spot of water, deep down, it mixed with mud. Gaea,however,wanted only her daughter to be the daughter of the elements,the only one. Tartarus disagreed with her,and put it darkness,and from that I was formed."

I swear,I did not understand a thing,but somehow,Penny seemed to understand.

"And how was your..your sister born?"

"Ezra? She was born from the beginning of time,but was killed," Ziara snarled at Penny,as if it was her fault. "She was born the same way,except without darkness descended within her."

Pennys jaw was so sharp it looked like a knife,and she glared at me so hard I was surprised I didn't burst into flames or anything. Ziara laughed.

"Yes,Lady Jackson,you are not the Queen of Elements anymore,for I have come to take your place." Ziara said coldly. A light flashed in her hand,and suddenly she was holding a large golden sword. Penny smirked.

"Yeah right,because I would casually step down for you." She said sarcastically,rolling her eyes. Ziara snarled,and suddenly lunged.

It happened before I could blink. Penny counterattacked,faster than a human could have done. They were fighting so violently that I was surprised that none of them were getting killed. Many campers were backing away,and even Chiron was at loss to know what to do.

A purple aura was flickering around Ziara,and her eyes were deadly. If looks could kill,Penny would have been dead already. But Penny had a golden aura around her,and it seemed more like she was controlling the air,allowing her to move friskily.

She Penny let loose a battle roar. She plunged her sword in the air,and the sound of thunder shook me,making me almost fall over. From the tip of Penny's sword,a ray of lightening sparked,and she lunged at Ziara,who fell backwards but managed to skid safely,breathing hard.

The atmosphere was crackling with energy,and the smell of ozone was strong. The hairs on my arms were burnt and scorched. Ziara was down in kneeling position,several feet away,and Penny stood firmly,her sword pointing at Ziara.

"As long as I live,you will never show your face." Penny scowled,her eyes cackling with energy. Ziara's purple eyes started glowing brightly,and she stood up,breathing.

"Ezra" she muttered,loud enough for everyone to hear "Come forth."

Without knowing what I was doing,I started walking right towards them,keen on avoiding all the eyes and whispers dragging along with me. Up close,both the girls looked more dangerous than murderers.

"So," Penny said coldly,looking at both of us "Two girls who want my place huh?"

"What?" I asked,perplexed "I-I don't really want-"

I was cut short by the glare Penny was giving me.

"If I had any sense," she growled "I wouldn't have let you in camp."

I felt a little anger boil in my throat. How was I supposed to know this girl was my evil sister? How was I suppose do I know that I was powerful? Only sometime ago,I was a nobody.

"I-"

"I should have known you were this-this traitor's sister" she scowled "You are-"

Anger lashed inside of me. I could feel my throat constricting,not letting me breath. My hands and lungs started burning and I felt as if I was on fire. I let loose a scream of pure terror,and without warning,I felt myself throw something fiery black right at Penny.

With eligibilty and skill,she caught it in her own arms,making her skid backwards a few feet. It turned bright blue and she yelled so loud,thunder rumbled. As lightening flashed,blinding me at an instant,I felt something fiery and blue pass by me,burning my arms and singing the hairs on my skin. It hit Ziara square on the stomach,and her taunting smile turned into shock as she was thrown backwards,not moving.

Nobody moved. My eyes were on Ziara,my heart was beating loud against my cloths. What did I just do?

Ziara's hand twitched,and she pulled herself to her feet. Her cloths and skin were burnt,but she was smiling wickedly. I took a step back,slightly scared and embarrassed.

"Good,but not good enough." She said. Suddenly it happened so fast,I collapsed in shock.

As soon as I turned around,I saw Penny's eyes were completely a bright shade of blue,a scowl on her face. The air around me was becoming frightening cold yet warm at the same time. Thunder and lightening eliminated the skies. Her bronze sword was held in her hands,and on her back...there were large eagle wings.

She had lied. She had tried to kill me twice. Anger burned in my throat. Screams and shoutings were heard amount the campers,and as I turned to Ziara,she was looking at me with a smile,as if she knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"Leave." Penny whispered "NOW!"

Ziara smirked and did a mock bow "Whatever you say,but I will be back."

She started glowing a bright shade of white and I closed my eyes and looked away. After the burning sensation stopped,I turned to see that she was gone. What grudge did she and Penny have? Why did Penny lie? Why does she want to kill me? Who am I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing,favoriting and following!**

 **..**

* * *

I limped to the pavilion,where many were gathering,sitting on different tables. Strange to think the Gods have these many kids. Will pointed out the cabin which I was supposed to be siting with,called the Hermes Cabin. I didn't know what to say,but just went these and sat awkwardly. Luckily,they didn't look at me. I normally wasn't shy,but I didn't want attention.

"Hi" the girl sitting next to me said,making me jump "My name's Karen. Karen Hardy."

"Ezra" I said,relieved to have someone to talk to "I'm new."

"Yeah,I know. Penny brought you in,right?"

"Right.." I admitted,her gaze dropping down. I looked around for her,but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey,I get it. The girl is intimidating,we've all been there,but she's really cool." She said,interpreting my silence perfectly. Karen had long brown hair,light brown eyes with an upturned nose and freckles. She also had a mischievous grin,that made me feel like I should hold on to my belongings.

Empty plates and cups were in front of us. Before I could blink,there was suddenly a hamburger in front of me. I looked around and saw everyone eating,so I took it and took a bite. Perfect.

"If you want something to drink,just take the cup and ask for it. Go on." Karen nudged. I felt stupid,but I took the goblet.

"Uh..water?" I asked. Suddenly cold water was filling my goblet magically. Damn,good stuff around here.

After eating,I heard a thudding sound,like something heavy being slammed on wood. I looked up and gaped.

It was the wheelchair guy,Chiron. But he wasn't in a wheelchair. From where his legs should've been,there were stallion legs. He was part horse. For a moment,I wanted to sit on his back and ride.

"To the Sing Along!" He yelled. Many got up and started moving towards the Bon fire. I sat in the shadows,clearly feeling awkward. But the thing was,I was starting to feel at home. I didn't feel lonely that much.

After the last song,I was feeling drowsy from all the food. The horse guy,Chiron cleared his throat.

"An excellent song! Now,canoe races will-"

Apparently,he couldn't finish his sentence,because suddenly,the Bon fire grew taller,and turned violent neon green. Many gasped and everyone started scooting back,until we were all ten meters away. The fire started growing taller and taller,the middle part going black...and suddenly,a person walked out.

She had blonde brown hair with a slight streak of red. She had blue purple eyes and pale skin,with a few freckles. She was wearing a hoodie (that's a deep purple) a gray t-shirt that says _it's just me, myself and I,right until I die._ Some Jean shorts, with marker stains. Around her neck,a necklace with some mysterious keys on it hung.

Apparently,nobody knew who she was,because there were whispers and talking spread among everyone. However,one person took out her sword and snarled at her.

"I told you to stay away from here." Penny snarled,gripping her sword tightly. The girl smiled coldly at her.

"My sister's presence brought me to my senses," she said coolly. Then suddenly she looked straight,right into my eyes. I shivered,she had the same aura as Penny had.

"Ezra." She said calmly "I have returned."

Everyones eyes turned towards me,and as if someone was controlling me,I got up. How did she know my name? Who is she? She's my sister? Penny was looking at me as if my hair was on fire.

"You...you.." Was all she could mention. The girl laughed.

"What's wrong _Lady_ Jackson? Sight of the future dim now huh?" She taunted. A muscle was jumping in Penny's jawline,yet she didn't speak. Her fists were white on her sword hilt.

"Who-who are you?" I suddenly asked. Everyone turned back towards me,and my face went red.

The girl's face had an unnatural shadow on it,the atmosphere getting cold. "My name is Ziara. I was created when Artemis was angry with Poseidon, so she had moonlight hit a spot of water, deep down, it mixed with mud. Gaea,however,wanted only her daughter to be the daughter of the elements,the only one. Tartarus disagreed with her,and put it darkness,and from that I was formed."

I swear,I did not understand a thing,but somehow,Penny seemed to understand.

"And how was your..your sister born?"

"Ezra? She was born from the beginning of time,but was killed," Ziara snarled at Penny,as if it was her fault. "She was born the same way,except without darkness descended within her."

Pennys jaw was so sharp it looked like a knife,and she glared at me so hard I was surprised I didn't burst into flames or anything. Ziara laughed.

"Yes,Lady Jackson,you are not the Queen of Elements anymore,for I have come to take your place." Ziara said coldly. A light flashed in her hand,and suddenly she was holding a large golden sword. Penny smirked.

"Yeah right,because I would casually step down for you." She said sarcastically,rolling her eyes. Ziara snarled,and suddenly lunged.

It happened before I could blink. Penny counterattacked,faster than a human could have done. They were fighting so violently that I was surprised that none of them were getting killed. Many campers were backing away,and even Chiron was at loss to know what to do.

A purple aura was flickering around Ziara,and her eyes were deadly. If looks could kill,Penny would have been dead already. But Penny had a golden aura around her,and it seemed more like she was controlling the air,allowing her to move friskily.

She Penny let loose a battle roar. She plunged her sword in the air,and the sound of thunder shook me,making me almost fall over. From the tip of Penny's sword,a ray of lightening sparked,and she lunged at Ziara,who fell backwards but managed to skid safely,breathing hard.

The atmosphere was crackling with energy,and the smell of ozone was strong. The hairs on my arms were burnt and scorched. Ziara was down in kneeling position,several feet away,and Penny stood firmly,her sword pointing at Ziara.

"As long as I live,you will never show your face." Penny scowled,her eyes cackling with energy. Ziara's purple eyes started glowing brightly,and she stood up,breathing.

"Ezra" she muttered,loud enough for everyone to hear "Come forth."

Without knowing what I was doing,I started walking right towards them,keen on avoiding all the eyes and whispers dragging along with me. Up close,both the girls looked more dangerous than murderers.

"So," Penny said coldly,looking at both of us "Two girls who want my place huh?"

"What?" I asked,perplexed "I-I don't really want-"

I was cut short by the glare Penny was giving me.

"If I had any sense," she growled "I wouldn't have let you in camp."

I felt a little anger boil in my throat. How was I supposed to know this girl was my evil sister? How was I suppose do I know that I was powerful? Only sometime ago,I was a nobody.

"I-"

"I should have known you were this-this traitor's sister" she scowled "You are-"

Anger lashed inside of me. I could feel my throat constricting,not letting me breath. My hands and lungs started burning and I felt as if I was on fire. I let loose a scream of pure terror,and without warning,I felt myself throw something fiery black right at Penny.

With eligibilty and skill,she caught it in her own arms,making her skid backwards a few feet. It turned bright blue and she yelled so loud,thunder rumbled. As lightening flashed,blinding me at an instant,I felt something fiery and blue pass by me,burning my arms and singing the hairs on my skin. It hit Ziara square on the stomach,and her taunting smile turned into shock as she was thrown backwards,not moving.

Nobody moved. My eyes were on Ziara,my heart was beating loud against my cloths. What did I just do?

Ziara's hand twitched,and she pulled herself to her feet. Her cloths and skin were burnt,but she was smiling wickedly. I took a step back,slightly scared and embarrassed.

"Good,but not good enough." She said. Suddenly it happened so fast,I collapsed in shock.

As soon as I turned around,I saw Penny's eyes were completely a bright shade of blue,a scowl on her face. The air around me was becoming frightening cold yet warm at the same time. Thunder and lightening eliminated the skies. Her bronze sword was held in her hands,and on her back...there were large eagle wings.

She had lied. She had tried to kill me twice. Anger burned in my throat. Screams and shoutings were heard amount the campers,and as I turned to Ziara,she was looking at me with a smile,as if she knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"Leave." Penny whispered "NOW!"

Ziara smirked and did a mock bow "Whatever you say,but I will be back."

She started glowing a bright shade of white and I closed my eyes and looked away. After the burning sensation stopped,I turned to see that she was gone. What grudge did she and Penny have? Why did Penny lie? Why does she want to kill me? Who am I?

* * *

 **Sorry it's taking me such a long time to update...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyys Rory that it's been such a long time since I updated...I mostly apologise to AloneAlyssa,since Ezra is literally her OC.**

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

The next day was filled with so many rumours and whispers it felt like I was walking through a graveyard. Nobody was really up for the activities. In reality,they were all talking about yesterday night.

"-That girl Ziara-"

"-That new girl,Ezra-"

"-Penny freaking spouted wings!-"

Penny was of course,the most affected. She stayed in her cabin for the entire day,and no matter how many times Chirona nod the others begged her to come out,there was no reply.

I didn't know what to think. I was mostly confused. Who really is Ziara? Why did she say I'm her sister? Something about Tartarus,and Artmeis and Poseidon..my head was still spinning. On top of that,what had Ziara done to make Penny so mad?

Whispers followed me all around the camp too,as I walked through everyone. They were talking about that weird black fireball I threw straight from my hands. I never even knew that I could do that.

I was also feeling resentful towards Penny. She had shown me a true form of her last night. She took the exact same form as I was attacked back on the streets earlier; Eagle wings and talons. The only difference was,her eyes were light blue instead of red. But she had lied. She tried to kill me. But why?

Ziara mentioned something about Penny being the Queen of Elements...what did that mean? Did Penny try to kill me because she thought I would take her place? But then why was she acting as if she had never seen me before? This was downright confusing.

"Chiron,who's Ziara?" I asked as we walked to the war council room.

"An old...enemy." He finished coolly "Only Penny knows for sure who she really is,as its her who defeated her many years ago."

The other campers were already waiting inside and when they saw us walk in,everyone grew silent. I didn't like the way their eyes followed me.

"Where's Penny?" One guy asked.

"I'm afraid she's still in her cabin. If I'm correct,she might be a bit frightened about what the others might say." Chiron replied. Everyone kept glancing looks to each other.

"Chiron,who was that girl who appeared yesterday at the fire?" A curly haired girl asked.

"She's an old friend,now enemy,Miranda. Her story is indeed,a tragic and yet exciting one."

Everyone leaned forward,eager to listen.

"As you all know,Penny was born when the Ouranus was slain. His blood was mixed into the ocean along with a handful of mud from Gaea herself. And from that,she was born. But Chaos mixed with it,thus she was born. Tartarus grew upset and angry to see that their saviour was becoming the saviour of Olympus instead. So as moonlight had hit the oceans,Tartarus put a little of himself in it,forming Ziara."

"Unlike Penny,Ziara was born to wreck damage and havoc to the Gods,and give birth to the rise of Titans once again. Eventually the Gods wanted either Ziara or Penny out of the way,for both were extremely dangerous. They put them in battle,where they fought for days,weeks,months,years-"

"Years?" A boy asked.

"Time is short for immortals,Travis. But neither lost,neither one. While Penny was raised to fight for Olympus,Ziara was raised to fight Olympus,making her almost more powerful than Penny. Eventually they had to stop the fight. The Gods grew anxious,as Ziara was more powerful than the Gods put together. She could even fight Typhon single handed. The Gods found someone and ordered to capture and kill Ziara,which is impossible. But it was done."

"Done by.."

"By me." A new voice said behind us.


End file.
